


A Prayer

by blackPlague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Gen, really rough woW, sry it's so short ;n;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackPlague/pseuds/blackPlague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell me the story of the two sad, little boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Today I bring you something I wrote in all of twenty minutes, this time inspired by Richard Siken. Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.

tell me the story of the two sad little boys  
with the pain behind their eyes  
and how a rough cut father, harsh from loss  
told them to only trust each other

tell me the story of how the black sheep of the two rebelled,  
left,  
went on.  
while his brother sat in sorrow,  
and his father drowned in whiskey.

tell me how it goes on: with the two sad boys  
becoming even sadder as the years roll by, 

how in absence of each other,  
they find what they want  
but in the reunion,  
they remember what they need

tell me the story of two sad little boys,  
and how pain has painted their eyes dark,  
how loss has wrinkled their eyes  
and made their muscles ache.

tell me how the sad boys grew into men  
who, in their need,  
tangled into each other,  
inextricable,  
melded and aged.

please remind me that there has been happiness in these sad lives  
and please let me forget the harshness of the winters that have veiled them.

recount the tales that the darkness has hidden,  
and remind me of the times when darkness was all the surrounded them, and  
remind me how, in the darkness, they still crawled their way towards each other,  
rough breaths mingling, rough hands wandering

surround me with tales of their adventures and triumphs and their greatest losses, their biggest mistakes; their greatest downfalls. 

tell me it doesn't end with broken sobs and the young dead in puddles of their own blood, soaking into dirty floors while howls of loss tear into the night.

lie to me and tell me that no more losses will come to them,  
deceive me with words of how they have nothing else to lose, how they've suffered more than needed, how they've cursed at the world enough.

tell me the story, and convince me it ends with their eyes worn from experience and mouths sore from laughter, feet unsettled and unwilling to give up the hunt.

but they do, because they know better now. 

because they've lost each other enough, and they're tired of finding themselves again.

tell me it ends well.

tell me it ends with the two sad little boys  
learning how to smile  
and to ignore the pain in their eyes.


End file.
